PanFrying Nemo
PanFrying Nemo is a YouTube Poop by EmperorLemon. It was uploaded on March 14, 2015, and is the third installment of the Frying Nemo saga, which includes Frying Nemo , ReFrying Nemo and the conclusion DeepFrying Nemo. Plot Gill and the Medic warn everybody that Darla is gonna end all life with the Gingering. Nemo tries to come up with a plan to stop the Gingering by using a frying pan against himself, which doesn't work and wanted to fry away. Marlin tells Dory that he thinks it's best if he carry on his work to his son. Marlin discovers that Dory is a gay fish that causes confusion on delay, upsetting Dory. The moonfish turn into a swordfish and stab Dory. The moonfish ask if their Skodwarde look is unsure to them, but Marlin wants them to give him directions. The moonfish mock Marlin and insult Marlin, upsetting Marlin. Marlin looks up his hilarious impression by making the moonfish suck a cock. Marlin returns with an army and they shoot at the moonfish, burying Nigel and his friend. The next day comes and Marlin and Dory find themselves in the Marianas Trench. The moonfish tell Dory to swim through it, not over it, but Dory thinks that she should swim over it instead. Marlin tells Dory that there are a lot of memes on the top of the trench. Marlin and Woody tell Dory and Buzz that there's a shiny thing that happens to be a tiny jellyfish. Dory names it Fabio, but Marlin slaps his tail at it. Dory bounces on one of the jellyfish and a gamer wonders if he can do the same with Mushroom Gorge, but the game takes him to Rainbow Road instead. The gamer kept failing and fell for hours, pissing him off and causing him to throw his TV off the balcony. The gamer goes to GameFly and realizes that he's on a sight for EB games, changing his mind. Dory disappears back into the jellyfish and the jellyfish make a colorful dance while singing Slow Ride. Bruce eats Marlin, Dory and Nemo and Marlin smokes a BP cigar. Marlin tries to give Nemo a shot, but Nemo escapes on a dragon. The next day, Crush tells Marlin about how he groaned after he smoked into the jellyfish. Marlin becomes sick and vomits and shits on Crush's shell, pissing him off. Marlin tells Crush that he needs to get to EA Sports, but the EB Games owner replaces the 'A' with the letter 'B'. Crush tells Marlin about the turtles behind him, amazing Jonathan the Zombie Kid. Crush tells Marlin to grab his ass while he does a barrel roll. Marlin steals Dory's wallet and realizes that she is in a coma. An ambulance arrives and pushes Marlin out of the way, much to Daffy Duck's shock. Squirt knocks Marlin on the head and Marlin kills him, to the joy of Crush. A heard of bison attack a car belonging to a pair of tour men. The EB Games owner appear, scaring the two men. Crush tells Marlin about eggs, annoying him. Crush sings and asks his kids if they're ready and the kids mistake him for being SpongeBob. Crush tells Marlin that his kids don't know any more than he does, but Billy Madison doubts it. Darla tells him that she has no soul, to which Nemo says "Well, were fucked". Sources Anime *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' Cartoons * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' *''Ben 10'' *Black Dynamite *Dragon Ball Z *''Dr. Rabbit's World Tour'' *''Dr. Seuss on the Loose'' *''Family Guy'' **"McStroke" *Futurama *Gravity Falls *''Invader Zim'' *''King of the Hill'' **"Peggy the Bottle Champ" *''Looney Tunes'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' **''''Lesson Zero *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' *''Robot Chicken'' **"Star Wars: Episode I" *''Rugrats'' **"Angelica Breaks a Leg" *''South Park'' **"The Cissy" **"Fishsticks" **"Guitar Queer-O" *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **"The Bully" **"Can You Spare a Dime?" **"Clams" **"Dying for Pie" **"The Fry Cook Games" **"Jellyfish Jam" **"My Pretty Seahorse" **"No Weenies Allowed" **"Jellyfish Hunter" **"Just One Bite" *Steven Universe *''Street Fighter'' **"The Medium is the Message" *''Super Mario World'' **"Mama Luigi" *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''The Simpsons'' Thomas & Friends *Thomas Goes Fishing *As Good As Gordon Films *''Billy Madison'' *''Barnyard'' *''Duck Amuck'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''Full Metal Jacket'' *''The Goonies'' *''The Matrix'' *''Rules of Engagement'' *''Shrek'' *''Spaceballs'' *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''Superman Returns'' *''Toy Story'' Music *"Astronomy Domine" by Pink Floyd *"Bad Day" by Daniel Powter *"Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas *"Fly Away" by Lenny Kravitz *"Freaks" by Bionic Jive *"Gay Fish" from South Park *"Hallelujah Chorus" by Handel *"Mexico" from Neighbors From Hell 2 Soundtrack *"Move Bitch" by Ludacris *"My Time is Now" by John Cena *"Rainbow Road Theme" from Mario Kart DS *"Shame On You Crazy Diamond" by Pink Floyd *"Slow Ride" by Foghat *"Spongebob Squarepants Theme" *"The Planet (Mars)" by Gustav Holst *"Waltz of the Flowers" by Tchaikovski *ATHF theme song Television *''Community'' **"Anthropology 101" *''Drake and Josh'' *''Full House'' *''Home Improvement'' *''Undercover Boss'' *''Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell'' Video Games *''Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' *''Mario Kart 8'' *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' *Mario Kart DS *''Mario Kart Wii'' *''StarFox 64'' *''Super Smash Bros'' *Shadow The Hedgehog *Super Mario Galaxy *''Team Fortress 2'' *Super Mario Sunshine *Legend of Zelda CDi Games Web Videos *asdfMovie2 *''Billy Mays: Are You Shittin Me?'' *Shoop da Whoop *"Copy That" *"GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!" by CopperCab *"JonTron" (Web series) *"PewDiePie" *"PONY.MOV" *"The Rap Battle (Parody) by DeshawnRaw Hoopla *''What the fuck is a sonic?'' *"Zombie Kid Likes Turtles" *"Super Smash Bros Pause Attacks" *"Frying Nemo" Commercials * Amazon Fire Stick TV * Game Fly * State Farm Commercial (Buffalo) Trivia *In this third part, Marlin gets brutally bullied by a giant monster made with fishes until he gets revenge killing them. *When Crush says "Bison" we see the Buffalo State Farm Commercial. The animals are not Bison, but Buffaloes. Category:Frying Nemo Saga Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos Category:EmperorLemon YTPs Category:Disney Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Pixar Category:2015 Poops